List of Converted Pokemon
This is a list of Pokemon converted to the new layout. Bold means they have been converted. #'Bulbasaur' #'Ivysaur' #'Venusaur' #'Charmander' #Charmeleon #Charizard #Squirtle #Wartortle #Blastoise #Caterpie #Metapod #Butterfree #Weedle #Kakuna #Beedrill #'Pidgey' #Pidgeotto #Pidgeot #Rattata #Raticate #Spearow #Fearow #Ekans #Arbok #'Pikachu' #Raichu #Sandshrew #Sandslash #Nidoran♀ #Nidorina #Nidoqueen #Nidoran♂ #Nidorino #Nidoking #Clefairy #Clefable #Vulpix #Ninetails #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff #Zubat #Golbat #Oddish #Gloom #Vileplume #Paras #Parasect #Venonat #Venomoth #Diglett #Dugtrio #Meowth #Persian #Psyduck #Golduck #Mankey #Primeape #Growlithe #Arcanine #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Abra #Kadabra #Alakazam #Machop #Machoke #Machamp #Bellsprout #Weepinbell #Victreebel #Tentacool #Tentacruel #Geodude #Graveler #Golem #Ponyta #Rapidash #Slowpoke #Slowbro #Magnemite #Magneton #Farfetch'd #Doduo #Dodrio #Seel #Dewgong #Grimer #Muk #Shellder #Cloyster #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Onix #Drowzee #Hypno #Krabby #Kingler #Voltorb #[[Electrode|'Electrode']] #Exeggcute #Exeggutor #Cubone #Marowak #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #'Lickitung' #Koffing #Weezing #Rhyhorn #Rhydon #Chansey #Tangela #Kangaskhan #Horsea #Seadra #Goldeen #Seaking #Staryu #Starmie #Mr. Mime #Scyther #Jynx #Electabuzz #Magmar #Pinsir #Tauros #Magikarp #[[Gyarados|'Gyarados']] #Lapras #[[Ditto|'Ditto']] #'Eevee' #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Flareon #[[Porygon|'Porygon']] #Omanyte #Omastar #Kabuto #Kabutops #Aerodactyl #Snorlax #Articuno #Zapdos #Moltres #Dratini #[[Dragonair|'Dragonair']] #'Dragonite' #'Mewtwo' #'Mew' #Chikorita #Bayleef #Meganium #Cyndaquil #Quilava #Typhlosion #Totodile #Croconaw #Feraligatr #Sentret #Furret #Hoothoot #Noctowl #Ledyba #Ledian #Spinarak #Ariados #Crobat #Chinchou #Lanturn #Pichu #Cleffa #Igglybuff #Togepi #Togetic #Natu #Xatu #Mareep #Flaaffy #Ampharos #Bellossom #Marill #Azumarill #Sudowoodo #Politoed #Hoppip #Skiploom #Jumpluff #Aipom #Sunkern #Sunflora #Yanma #Wooper #Quagsire #Espeon #Umbreon #Murkrow #Slowking #Misdreavus #Unown #Wobbuffet #Girafarig #Pineco #Forretress #Dunsparce #Gligar #Steelix #Snubbull #Granbull #Qwilfish #Scizor #Shuckle #Heracross #Sneasel #Teddiursa #Ursaring #Slugma #Magcargo #Swinub #Piloswine #Corsola #Remoraid #Octillery #Delibird #Mantine #Skarmory #Houndour #Houndoom #Kingdra #Phanpy #Donphan #[[Porygon2|'Porygon2']] #Stantler #Smeargle #Tyrogue #Hitmontop #Smoochum #Elekid #Magby #Miltank #Blissey #Raikou #Entei #Suicune #Larvitar #Pupitar #Tyranitar #Lugia #Ho-Oh #Celebi #[[Treecko|'Treecko']] #[[Grovyle|'Grovyle']] #[[Sceptile|'Sceptile']] #[[Torchic|'Torchic']] #Combusken #Blaziken #Mudkip #[[Marshtomp|'Marshtomp']] #[[Swampert|'Swampert']] #Poochyena #Mightyena #Zigzagoon #Linoone #'Wurmple' #Silcoon #[[Beautifly|'Beautifly']] #[[Cascoon|'Cascoon']] #'Dustox' #[[Lotad|'Lotad']] #Lombre #Ludicolo #Seedot #Nuzleaf #Shiftry #Taillow #Swellow #'Wingull' #Pelipper #Ralts #Kirlia #Gardevoir #Surskit #Masquerain #Shroomish #Breloom #Slakoth #Vigoroth #Slaking #Nincada #Ninjask #Shedinja #Whismur #Loudred #Exploud #Makuhita #Hariyama #Azurill #Nosepass #Skitty #Delcatty #'Sableye' #Mawile #Aron #Lairon #Aggron #Meditite #Medicham #Electrike #Manectric #Plusle #Minun #Volbeat #Illumise #Roselia #Gulpin #Swalot #Carvanha #Sharpedo #Wailmer #Wailord #Numel #Camerupt #Torkoal #Spoink #Grumpig #'Spinda' #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon #Cacnea #Cacturne #Swablu #Altaria #Zangoose #Seviper #Lunatone #Solrock #Barboach #Whiscash #Corphish #Crawdaunt #Baltoy #Claydol #Lileep #Cradily #Anorith #Armaldo #Feebas #Milotic #Castform #Kecleon #Shuppet #Banette #Duskull #Dusclops #Tropius #Chimecho #Absol #'Wynaut' #Snorunt #Glalie #Spheal #Sealeo #Walrein #Clamperl #Huntail #Gorebyss #Relicanth #Luvdisc #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Regirock #Regice #Registeel #[[Latias|'Latias']] #Latios #'Kyogre' #'Groudon' #Rayquaza #Jirachi #Deoxys #Turtwig #Grotle #Torterra #Chimchar #Monferno #Infernape #Piplup #Prinplup #Empoleon #Starly #Staravia #Staraptor #Bidoof #Bibarel #Kricketot #Kricketune #Shinx #Luxio #Luxray #Budew #Roserade #Cranidos #Rampardos #Shieldon #Bastiodon #Burmy #Wormadam #Mothim #Combee #Vespiquen #Pachirisu #Buizel #Floatzel #Cherubi #Cherrim #Shellos #Gastrodon #Ambipom #Drifloon #Drifblim #Buneary #Lopunny #Mismagius #Honchkrow #Glameow #Purugly #'Chingling' #Stunky #Skuntank #Bronzor #Bronzong #Bonsly #Mime Jr. #Happiny #Chatot #Spiritomb #Gible #Gabite #Garchomp #Munchlax #Riolu #Lucario #Hippopotas #Hippowdon #Skorupi #Drapion #Croagunk #Toxicroak #Carnivine #Finneon #Lumineon #Mantyke #Snover #Abomasnow #Weavile #Magnezone #Lickilicky #Rhypherior #Tangrowth #Electivire #Magmortar #Togekiss #Yanmega #Leafeon #Glaceon #Gliscor #Mamoswine #Porygon-Z #Gallade #Probopass #Dusknoir #Froslass #Rotom #Uxie #Mesprit #Azelf #Dialga #Palkia #Heatran #Regigigas #Giratina #Cresselia #Phione #Manaphy #Darkrai #'Shaymin' #[[Arceus|'Arceus']] #Victini #Snivy #Servine #Serperior #Tepig #Pignite #Emboar #Oshawott #Dewott #Samurott #Patrat #Watchog #Lillipup #Herdier #Stoutland #Purrloin #Liepard #Pansage #Simisage #Pansear #Simisear #Panpour #Simipour #Munna #Musharna #Pidove #Tranquill #Unfezant #Blitzle #Zebstrika #Roggenrola #Boldore #Gigalith #Woobat #Swoobat #Drilbur #Excadrill #Audino #Timburr #Gurdurr #Conkeldurr #Tympole #Palpitoad #Seismitoad #Throh #Sawk #Sewaddle #Swadloon #Leavanny #Venipede #Whirlipede #Scolipede #Cottonee #Whimsicott #Petilil #Lilligant #Basculin #Sandile #Krokorok #Krookodile #Darumaka #Darmanitan #Maractus #Dwebble #Crustle #Scraggy #Scrafty #Sigilyph #Yamask #Cofagrigus #Tirtouga #Carracosta #Archen #Archeops #Trubbish #Garbodor #Zorua #Zoroark #Minccino #Cinccino #Gothita #Gothorita #Gothitelle #Solosis #Duosion #Reuniclus #Ducklett #Swanna #Vanillite #Vanillish #Vanilluxe #Deerling #Sawsbuck #Emolga #Karrablast #Escavalier #Foongus #Amoonguss #Frillish #Jellicent #Alomomola #Joltik #Galvantula #Ferroseed #Ferrothorn #Klink #Klang #Klinklang #Tynamo #Eelektrik #Eelektross #Elgyem #Beheeyem #Litwick #Lampent #Chandelure #Axew #Fraxure #Haxorus #Cubchoo #Beartic #Cryognal #Shelmet #Accelgor #'Stunfisk' #Mienfoo #Mienshao #Druddigon #Golett #Golurk #Pawniard #Bisharp #'Bouffalant' #Rufflet #Braviary #Vullaby #Mandibuzz #Heatmor #Durant #Deino #Zweilous #Hydreigon #Larvesta #Volcarona #Cobalion #Terrakion #Virizion #Tornadus #Thundurus #Reshiram #Zekrom #Landorus #Kyurem #Keldeo #Meloetta #Genesect #'Chespin' #[[Quilladin|'Quilladin']] #[[Chesnaught|'Chesnaught']] #[[Fennekin|'Fennekin']] #Braixen #[[Delphox|'Delphox']] #[[Froakie|'Froakie']] #[[Frogadier|'Frogadier']] #Greninja #Bunnelby #Diggersby #'Fletchling' #Fletchinder #Talonflame #Scatterbug #Spewpa #Vivillon #Litleo #Pyroar #[[Flabébé|'Flabébé']] #Floette #Florges #Skiddo #[[Gogoat|'Gogoat']] #Pancham #Pangoro #[[Furfrou|'Furfrou']] #Espurr #[[Meowstic|'Meowstic']] #Honedge #Doublade #Aegislash #Spritzee #Aromatisse #'Swirlix' #Slurpuff #[[Inkay|'Inkay']] #Malamar #Binacle #Barbaracle #[[Skrelp|'Skrelp']] #Dragalage #[[Clauncher|'Clauncher']] #Clawitzer #[[Helioptile|'Helioptile']] #[[Heliolisk|'Heliolisk']] #Tyrunt #Tyrantrum #Amaura #Aurorus #[[Sylveon|'Sylveon']] #Hawlucha #[[Dedenne|'Dedenne']] #Carbink #Goomy #Sliggoo #Goodra #Klefki #Phantump #Trevenant #[[Pumpkaboo|'Pumpkaboo']] #Gourgeist #Bergmite #Avalugg #'Noibat' #'Noivern' #[[Xerneas|'Xerneas']] #'Yveltal' #Zygarde #[[Diancie|'Diancie']] Category:Pokemon Lists